


Far From Home

by Bittereloquence



Series: Turning of the Page [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, M/M, Pseudo clonecest though no one is related in this verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittereloquence/pseuds/Bittereloquence
Summary: It felt like the universe itself was conspiring against Boil today. The entire trip had been kriffed from the moment they left the FOB. He was finally on his way home and he’d been plagued with delays, hiccups, and frustration since he left Carida.Their plane was grounded with engine troubles in Iziz which had put them almost twelve hours behind schedule and making the call to Waxer to inform him and Numa that he was going to be late very nearly killed him. He’d seen the blossom of disappointment in Numa’s eyes and his heart seized in his chest.“I’m trying to get on the next flight out of here.” Boil tried to reassure the two of them as he met their faces on the tiny screen of his phone.
Relationships: Boil & Numa & Waxer (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & Boil, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CC-2224 | Cody
Series: Turning of the Page [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting ya'll know this is pure wish fulfillment. Timeline-wise it fits between [It Only Knocks Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228242) and [Not a Clockwork Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397264) Ever since I saw Innocents of Ryloth I just wanted Boil and Waxer to go back to Ryloth and adopt Numa. I love their brotherly/dad energy with her so much. In this AU neither Waxer or Boil are related like various other characters are so there is no incest going on in this fic. I personally don't mind clonecest, it's not going to make or break a fic for me. But I get and respect it's not everyone's cup of tea and totally get the arguments from both camps. I do respectfully ask if it's not your cup of tea, just hit the back button, I refuse to put up with shipwank. I think arguing with strangers over the internet about fictional characters and who they are or are not fucking to be the most pointless waste of time and have zero tolerance for that nonsense. Just spare us both the waste of time and hit back and go about your day with my blessing and thanks. As always, I love to chat with people over on [ tumblr](https://bylightofdawn.tumblr.com/) here. I mainy post about SW stuff and various fanart, fic drabbles and the like.

It felt like the universe itself was conspiring against Boil today. The entire trip had been kriffed from the moment they left the FOB. He was finally on his way home and he’d been plagued with delays, hiccups, and frustration since he left Carida. 

Their plane was grounded with engine troubles in Iziz which had put them almost twelve hours behind schedule and making the call to Waxer to inform him and Numa that he was going to be late very nearly killed him. He’d seen the blossom of disappointment in Numa’s eyes and his heart seized in his chest. 

“I’m trying to get on the next flight out of here.” Boil tried to reassure the two of them as he met their faces on the tiny screen of his phone. Even in small detail, he could see the tight line of Waxer’s mouth that betrayed how unhappy his husband was with the situation but he wasn’t the kind of man to complain or bitch needlessly. 

“It can’t be helped. You’ll be home soon enough and that’s all that matters. We can put the food in the fridge.” Waxer wrapped his arm around Numa’s skinny shoulders and pulled her in for a comforting half-hug. “We have all the time in the world now, right?” 

Waxer’s ability to look on the direst of situations and find a golden lining had been one of the things that had initially drawn Boil to him. His optimism helped to balance out his own innate pessimism and was it any surprise he’d been half in love with the _di’kut_ before a month was out? 

He’d certainly not planned on falling in love in the middle of a warzone but life had other plans for them apparently. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see both of you.” 

“Can I go play outside?” Numa asked softly and Waxer’s expression wavered briefly but he nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple before letting her go. “Don’t go too far. Say goodbye to your father.” 

“Bye, Dad.” The girl said a little listlessly and slipped away. Boil felt like someone had just punched him in the solar plexus. 

“Gods damn it.” He clenched the phone so tight his fingers ached. 

“She just needs some time. She’s been so excited you were coming home. Even made a banner and insisted we decorate.”

“I’m so sorry, Waxer.” 

“I get it, _cyar'ika_. It’s the kriffing military and this sort of _osik_ happens but she doesn’t get it.”

“I don’t deserve you, you know that?” Boil said, emotion choking his voice. 

“Well, obviously. But we already knew that.” Waxer teased with a smirk. “I’m not going to lie, I’m looking forward to you being home for real. I’m through with sharing you with the karking military and the rest of the world.” There was a fierce note in Waxer’s voice when he said that and the look he offered Boil was laden with unstated words and emotions. 

“Me too.” 

“Boil! Got you a drink.” Gregor called out to him as he plopped down into the seat next to him with beer in his hand. “Oh, hey Wax!” He grinned as he leaned in to shamelessly peak at Boil’s phone screen. “I’m assuming Boil told you right? Of all the kriffing bad luck.”

“He did, how are you doing Gregor?” Waxer asked warmly and Boil elbowed his friend in the side in a bid to get him to back out of his personal space a little bit. “Don’t get him too drunk, huh? I need him sober when he gets home.”

“Eh, what else are we gonna do while we wait around here with our thumbs up our _shebs_?” 

“That’s not my problem, just don’t deliver my _riduur_ home to me too drunk to perform, I have plans for him tonight.” Waxer said absolutely shameless and Boil felt a flash of horrified disbelief that he’d just _said that_ out loud. 

It took Gregor a second or two to realize what Waxer was saying and to Boil’s amusement, the man went red and started to sputter nonsensically. “Oh my gods I did not _need to hear **that**_.” 

At least the _di’kut_ backed the hell off a little bit and Boil plucked the beer out of his hand before he sloshed it over the two of them. 

“What? I’m being serious!” Waxer feigned innocence but the wicked gleam of humor in his eyes betrayed him. 

“Really?” Boil demanded a little peeved and just to prove a point, he made sure Waxer could see him as he took a deep drought from the glass. The beer tasted like piss and was a pretty atrocious pale ale often favored in the Republic but that was beside the point. 

“Got him to back off didn’t it?” Mischief danced in Waxer’s dark eyes as he lost his battle containing his smirk. “Call me when you are on your way again and I’ll try and try and plan accordingly.”

“Will do, I love you.” Boil said and pressed a kiss to his fingertips which he in turn pressed against the screen like the love-sotted fool that he was. But the way Waxer’s expression went soft and fond made that embarrassing gesture all the more worthwhile. 

“I love you too, _cyare_. Can’t wait to see you tonight, be safe.” 

Boil ended the video-call with no small amount of reluctance and looked up to find both Gregor and Cody standing there. Gregor had a shit-eating grin on his face that told Boil he’d seen the whole thing while Cody looked a little guilty and maybe a little embarrassed to have accidentally witnessed such a private moment. 

“How did he take it?” Cody asked seriously. 

“As well as can be expected. It’s Numa I’m worried about, she’s so damned young and has apparently been excited for this for days.”

“I’m sorry, _vod_ ” The guilt in Cody’s eyes deepened as he clapped a hand on Boil’s shoulder.

“Not your fault, Commander. Hurry up and wait, right?” Boil said, echoing that time-honored and much-derided sentiment shared by countless soldiers the world over. “So long as I’m home by Centaxday, I’m happy. It’s Numa’s birthday and I am not missing another one of those.” 

“That won’t happen, _vod_. I spoke to the flight crew, it shouldn’t be more than three or four hours.”

“That’s what they said four hours ago,” Gregor muttered and Cody pinned him with a sharp look that firmly told him to shut the hell up. 

“I checked if any of the civilian flights might end up getting you home quicker but I’ll be honest, it might be a bit of a gamble. There’s one that has a layover at Kijimi and there’s a puddle jumper you could hop going to Kashyyyk but does have a connection flying directly to Sundari and you could catch a connection from there. But it might end up being as slow or slower than this flight.”

“I appreciate the effort, sir, but I’ve gone this far with the lads, I’m sticking it out with you until we get home.” Boil said seriously. 

“Good man, I appreciate you not leaving me alone to deal with that _di’kut._.” Cody said, indicating Gregor with a playful gleam in his eye. 

“Nah, you’re stuck with me. Forever, Commander.”

“Little Gods…” Cody mock-groaned and rubbed at his face tiredly. 

“Heh, bet you’re regretting not taking that transfer now, sir.” Boil teased with a grin.

“Don’t remind me.”

“No way is he taking a transfer home now that he and Obi-Wan are seeing each other. Carida is a hell of a lot closer to Coruscant than kriffing Mandalore.” Gregor pointed out bluntly, growing a little more serious now. “I’m surprised your parents let you get away with not bringing him home for the whole clan to gawk at.” 

“Trust me, I’m trying to forestall that inevitably as long as I can.”

“Afraid he’ll run screaming for the hills when he realizes the full breadth of the Fett clan and how nosy they all are?” 

“The thought had crossed my mind but he’s made of sterner stuff than that,” Cody said with a soft look in his eyes. Boil and Gregor exchanged a weighted look but neither man could deny that Cody had been happier these past few months than he’d been in years. All of Boil’s fears that Obi-Wan might ghost his friend again and break his heart was proven to be foundationless and thus far, they seemed to be pretty happy together even with the distance between them. 

“He can’t be as bad as that _laandur_ Sundari pretty boy you tried to take home that one time. Your _buir_ rightfully chewed him up and spat him out as I recall.” Boil said with a snort. 

“Aramis definitely wasn’t prepared to deal with my father or my brothers. I thought he was _Mando’ade_ enough to cut it but I was wrong. Obi-Wan isn’t the type to take their _osik_ though and he’s not the type to run away screaming.” 

“I definitely like him way better than some of the _shabuire_ you’ve dated over the years, Codes.” Gregor agreed with a wry look and Boil was once more reminded that the two of them had been friends for going on more than two decades by now.

“Like you haven’t dated some real disasters yourself?” Cody pointed out ironically. “Or do I need to jog your memory about that Twi’lek you had to get a restraining order against?”

“It’s Gregor, you’d have to be a _dinii_ to put up with him anyway.” 

“Thanks, _vod_. Just rub your marital bliss in the face of us lonely poor bastards who don’t have anyone to come home to.” Gregor rolled his eyes heavenward but if he was envious of either of them, it was hard to tell. “You know I like to keep my options open so you two enjoy your boring monogamy.”

It was Cody and Boil’s turn to exchange looks and eye-rolls. 

But if Boil was being honest with himself, he was worried about Gregor somewhat and not just because many of the old guard in their squad were settling down into long-term relationships. Not so much because he thought the other man needed someone to fulfill something inside of him but because if they were all distracted by family and loves ones, no one was going to be watching the _di’kut_ and stop him from making some _dinii_ decisions? The man had no kriffing common sense!

Realistically though, he knew at the end of the day, Gregor was ultimately responsible for himself though and any poor life choices he happened to make. 

“Look if we’re gonna be stuck here for hours, who has some cards? Also? Who thought it was a good idea to send Gregor to scout for booze? Is this pisswater really the best you could find, _ner vod_?” Boil asked as he teased Gregor about his terrible choice in beer. 

“Hey! It was all they had. Beggars can’t be karking choosers, Boil. Next time, you can get the drinks.” 

“Maybe I will.” And that was how it went with the lot of them taking over a corner of the waiting area and settling in to play cards and drink terrible _aruetiise_ beer. 

All in all, it wasn’t the worst time any of them had had at an airport waiting on a flight. That honor definitely belonged to the disastrous affair none of them were allowed to talk about after Utapau . Even mentioning the name Utapau was enough to have Cody’s face go tight and he looked like he wanted to murder someone. 

Thankfully, not too many people remained with the squad that remembered Utapau. 

It took them another four hours to clear the plane and as they were being paged, Boil called Waxer with an updated projected ETA. They wouldn’t be landing until after midnight which was way too late for Numa to stay up for so he assured his husband he would find a way home from the airport.

Cody had already assured him he could catch a ride with him when one of his brothers picked him up since he wasn’t that far away. Waxer had agreed with another one of those vaguely sad but understanding looks which dug guilty claws into his chest. 

He knew Numa and Waxer had both been looking forward to picking him up from the airport but it was so late, it didn’t make sense to interrupt her sleep schedule just to pick him up. He also had the sneaking suspicion Waxer was going to have his hands full trying to soothe the young girl’s feathers and felt guilty all over again that his _riduur_ was stuck doing the solo-parenting thing yet. 

At least now that he was going to be home on a permanent basis, he could help out more in that regard. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit a part of him wasn’t nervous as hell at the prospect. He loved Numa like she was his own but the longest he’d spent home since they’d been cleared to adopt her three years ago had been for seven weeks and that had been because he’d been on medical leave after having knee surgery. 

He’d read the books Numa’s therapist had recommended and had participated in as many sessions as he could but it was hard to build a meaningful bond when he was stationed across the karking planet for most of the year. Now that he’d made the choice to retire from active service, Boil found himself flooded with all manner of anxieties regarding the future.

Logically, he understood it was completely normal and usually he was good about breaking down a problem in his mind, puzzling how what needed to be done and could quell those fears but it was different this time. As the plane was coming in for its landing and Concordia glowed in the distance against the near blackness of the surrounding hills, Boil found himself moodily looking out the window. 

Cody was seated next to him while Gregor snored away loudly from across the aisle seated next to poor Crys who looked like he was one second from murdering the other man. “Almost home now. Do you and Waxer have something special planned for Numa’s birthday?” 

“Going to hit up the local rescue shelter and see about adopting a pet Tooka or something. Waxer says she’s kept her grades up like she promised and is doing her chores so now we’re sorta locked in on following through.” 

“Aren’t you allergic to Tookas?” 

“Only a little bit. I said we should get a dog but apparently, she’s a little nervy around them. I’ll just take an allergy pill and it’ll be fine.” Boil shrugged lightly. 

“You’re going to be a great father, you know that, right?” Trust Cody to just instantly look at him and cut to the heart of the situation and his own fears. The man was a great CO but he was also a good friend and Boil knew he’d lucked out when he’d been assigned to Ghost Company. 

“I hope so.”

“I know so. The two of you practically moved the sun to adopt that kid and anyone who has spent more than two minutes with either you or Waxer around her can see you love her beyond measure. Yes, there will be an adjustment period but you’re smart and you’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks, commander.” 

“Cody, not your CO anymore, right?” 

“Fine, thanks, Cody.” Boil looked past Cody to where Gregor was still snoring away with his head lolled over practically on Crys’s shoulder. “Watch out for the lads for me, huh? Especially that big idiot there, I worry about him.”

“I know the feeling; that man has been a pain in my _shebs_ since I was fourteen years old.” 

“He grows on you, like a really obnoxious fungus.” 

“A toe fungus.” Cody agreed deadpan and they both chuckled over that mental image. 

Gregor slept utterly oblivious of the fact they were talking about him all the way until they reached the gate and only then it was because Crys finally lost patience and shoved his head off of his shoulder. “You’re drooling on me, wake up.”

“Huh? We there yet?” Gregor asked muzzily and Boil fought the urge to roll his eyes heavenward. 

It took them twenty minutes to pick up their bags and head out into the cool night air. Boil had said his goodbyes to Gregor and Crys along with the rest of Ghost company and tried to pretend he wasn’t getting emotional over the realization he wasn’t going to see these men nearly every day from here on out. 

Cody seemed to pick up on his distress and thankfully didn’t press him as they walked outside to where Cody’s brother Rex was already waiting to give the both of them a lift home. They threw their luggage into the back and Boil shook hands with Rex after Cody finished giving his brother a tight hug. 

“You remember Rex, Boil?”

“Yes, sir. It’s good to see you again, Rex.”

“You too, Boil. Glad to have you onboard.” 

Rex looked a lot better than he had the last time Boil had seen him. They’d all suffered through the war but Rex had faced more than most anyone should be expected to go through and it had shown. He looked healthy and tanned, being home obviously agreed with him. 

“Thanks for having me, I appreciate the chance.” 

“Cody’s had nothing but praise for you, I’m excited to have you work with us,” Rex said with a smile as he pulled away from the curb and headed for the exit. The two Fett brother’s kept up a steady a conversation the whole way home, there was always lots of family gossip to catch up on thanks to their expansive clan. Technically, Waxer was related to them in a distant sort of way though Boil had never really bothered to try and figure out where he fits into the family tree. It made for an interesting earful though hearing Rex fill Cody in on all the juicier family gossip, he was only paying half-attention to it as he sent a text off to Waxer to let him know he was a few minutes out. Eventually, they reached the home he and Waxer had bought when they had made the decision they were going to adopt Numa. 

He’d grown up in a series of cramped apartments and hadn’t wanted Numa to grow up like that and Waxer had heartily agreed. It had required a lot of fixing up but when Boil caught sight of the neatly manicured front yard, he knew it was worth it. 

“I guess this is it, thanks for the ride.” Boil said as he grabbed his gear. 

“Not a problem at all, see you in two weeks. Enjoy your vacation, huh?” Rex said with a grin. 

“Call me next week when things have settled down a little and we’ll catch dinner before I ship out again, huh? And don’t be a stranger.” Cody ordered as shook Boil’s hand one last time. “If you need a sitter, I’m sure we can twist Boba’s arm into babysitting Numa.”

“Offer him enough credits and that mercenary little _vaar'ika_ will do just about anything you ask him.” Rex scoffed. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. _Ret'urcye mhi, ner vode._.” He called out as he closed the car door and turned to make his way up the short paved walkway leading up to the house. Boil struggled a bit trying to balance his heavy duffel and carry one luggage and his keys but he didn’t want to make any unnecessary noise considering it was past one in the morning at this point and Numa might wake up if he rang the bell or knocked. 

Unfortunately for him, all his courteous planning proved to be for naught because the door suddenly flew up to reveal a shyly grinning Numa and a vaguely embarrassed looking Waxer. 

“Nerra!” She shouted, falling back to the familiar phrase she had used when they’d found the girl in the ruins of her destroyed village a few years ago. Numa hadn’t spoken Basic and they didn’t speak Ryl so neither Waxer or Boil had understood she was calling them brother at the time. It had stuck even if these days, Waxer had been sort of unofficially promoted to being _Buir_ or the Mando’a word for a parent.

For Boil, it tended to fluctuate wildly though Waxer had been trying to make a concerted effort to try and get her to call him ‘Dad’ or another such term for a paternal figure. 

“Numa, what are you doing up?” Boil dropped his bags abruptly so that he could wrap his arms around the girl and pull her into an enthusiastic hug which she returned with almost desperate enthusiasm. 

“Wanted to meet you but _Buir_ said it was too late.” She mumbled into his chest and Boil shot Waxer a questioning look.

“She wasn’t sleeping anyway, she was too excited to see you.” Waxer admitted with a grimace. 

“Wanted to see Nerra!” Numa said almost accusingly as she pulled back to frown up at Boil. 

“You could have seen me in the morning. You should listen to _Buir_ , now you’re going to be tired all day tomorrow.” Boil chastised as he laid his hand on top of Numa’s head and stroked her bright teal hair lightly. 

“But I wanted to see you.” She pouted and Boil tried to ignore the shaft of guilt that immediately made him want to capitulate.

“You have seen me, now it is time for bed, _ad’ika._.” 

“Will you read me a story?” 

Boil glanced over at Waxer who shrugged ever so slightly to indicate it was up to him. 

“Fine, give me five minutes to set my things down.” 

“Okay!” Instantly brightening, the little girl turned to her other adopted father expectantly. 

“Go get ready, Boil and I will be right there.” Waxer said a little indulgently as his lips twitched with a repressed smile. Numa scuttled away, leaving the two of them standing there in the entryway. “ _Olarom, cyar'ika_.” 

“Sorry it took so long.” Boil kicked his bags out of the way so he could shut the door and stepped in to kiss his husband. Waxer made a wordless hum of approval and wrapped his arms around him so he could tug him closer. 

It had been six months since they’d seen one another and the spark of desperate need that flared in the pit of his stomach was instantaneous and hungry. He wanted nothing more than to drag Waxer off to their bedroom and make him follow-through on his teasing comments he’d made to Gregor earlier. Unfortunately, there was no way Numa was going to let them get away with that and with some reluctance, Boil pulled away and leaned his forehead against Waxer’s tenderly. “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Waxer whispered as a happy smile broke out on his face. “I’m so glad you’re here now. This halfway feels like it’s a dream.” 

“I know, it doesn’t feel real.” It had taken him a long time to make the decision to put his family first before his duty to his country and his fellow brothers in arms but now that it was becoming reality, it definitely felt surreal and somewhat dreamlike. “But come tomorrow, I’m going to be here and the day after and the day after that. You’re going to get sick of seeing my face.”

“That’s never going to happen, _di’kut_. Never in a million years.” Waxer scoffed and his fingers curled around the nape of Boil’s neck in a gentle hold. “Come on, the sooner we get her to bed, the sooner we can have our own private celebration.”

“She still sleeps with that white noise machine?”

“Yep.” There was no missing the gleam of mischief in Waxer’s eyes when he said that. The roar of the white noise machine would help drown out any noises they might have made during their lovemaking. So long as neither of them started screaming or making a loud ruckus, Numa wouldn’t be anymore the wiser and would continue to sleep blissfully unaware of her adopted parents’ sex lives. 

“Excellent, let’s go.” A wolfish grin broke out on Boil’s face and with one last kiss, he pulled away from Waxer and stooped to pick up his bags so he could drop them off in their room where they would no doubt trip over it for two-plus days until Boil finally got around to unpacking it. 

By the time Waxer and Boil made it to Numa’s bedroom she’d already set up a nest of pillows and a disturbing amount of stuffed animals. She also had a small stack of books sitting there beside her. The bed was a double and they settled on either side of the girl so they would each wrap an arm around her. 

“The deal was for one book.” Boil pointed out a little ironically. As always it fell to him to lay down the rules and Numa automatically started to pout at that. 

“But there are two of you. So you can each read me one book.” She seemed to realize pouting wouldn’t work and immediately switched over to trying to bargain and reason. 

“And your father no doubt already read you one book this evening when he put you to bed the first time.”

“Two actually.” Waxer put in with a chuckle. 

“ _Two_ books? So you want four now?”

“You have a lot of nights to make up for.” Numa pointed out and that tremor was back in her voice. Boil exchanged a look with Waxer and heaved a sigh.

“Fine, one book each and then you’re going to sleep.”

“Deal!” Numa was far too clever for both their own good. She snuggled up in between them and picked out the first book which she handed to Boil. 

“The little lost bantha? Haven’t you gotten tired of this one by now?”

“Nope, it’s my favorite.” 

“Alright.” Boil said with a sigh and opened up the cover as Waxer’s hand came to rest against his forearm where it lay curled around Numa. His husband started to trace nonsensical little patterns across his skin as he started to read the story aloud. Numa giggled every time Boil changed his voice to try and imitate the various characters on the page. 

It was the sort of quiet moment he’d dreamt about all those months alone on Carida or during countless lonely missions. Boil knew it wouldn’t always be like this and that the future was going to be fraught with challenges. But sitting here in bed in the arms of his loved ones reading a book to the little girl they’d discovered on that ruined battlefield half a planet away made all of it worthwhile. 

He was home and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mando’a**  
>  _Ad’ika_ \- Child or little one  
>  _Aruetiise_ \- Outsiders, foreigners  
>  _Buir_ \- Parent, gender neutral but it’s akin to Father in this case  
>  _Cyare_ \- Beloved or loved one  
>  _Cyar'ika_ \- Sweetheart or darling, a more diminutive version of cyrare  
>  _Di’kut_ \- Idiot  
>  _Dinii_ \- Lunatic  
>  _Laandur_ \- Delicate or fragile, or weak and pathetic, it’s not complimentary  
>  _Mando’ade_ \- Mandalorian  
>  _Olarom, cyar'ika_ Welcome, sweetheart. Used as a greeting.  
>  _Osik_ \- Dung or shit  
>  _Ret'urcye mhi, ner vode._ \- Goodbye, mates or brothers  
>  _Riduur_ \- Spouse, or husband in this case.  
>  _Shabuire_ Jerks or assholes, used in plural and it’s very insulting.  
>  _Shebs_ \- Backside or ass  
>  _Vaar'ika_ \- A pipsqueak or a runt,  
>  _Vod/Vode_ \- Brother/Brothers  
>  **Ryl**  
>  _Nerra_ \- Brother.


End file.
